Night of Chaos
by AngelMoon Girl
Summary: The Inner Senshi force Serena and Darien to go on a much needed date for the night, leaving two year old Rini with them. But, the terror child is more than they bargained for, and a night of chaos ensues. Return of the Starlights!
1. How Hard Can it Be?

Disclaimer: One day, AngelMoon Girl owned Sailor Moon…then she woke up and had to face reality.

Summary: The Senshi –persuade- Serena and Darien to take the night off and go on a date, something they haven't been able to do since two-year-old Rini was born. So, the Senshi baby-sit the toddler, thinking it will be no sweat… How wrong they are! The 'pink-haired demon child', as she becomes referred to as, has a lot hidden up her sleeve and turns out to be A LOT more than what the Senshi bargained for. Can they get through this night of chaos alive, sanity still intact? Read on! Also, return of the Starlights!

"**Night of Chaos"**- rated T

Part 1: "How Hard Can It Be?"

Two figures crouched hiding in the darkness cast by shadows, watching their prey. Their quarry was a little girl, two years old, with pink hair put in small odango. In her hand was a tiny locket which she had stolen. She sat with her back to the figures, giggling and chewing on the locket, reveling in childish pleasure, not knowing she was soon to be victimized.

"Attack?" the first figure questioned.

"Attack," the second figure repeated reassuringly. They jumped out at the little girl but she quickly ran away, giggling. The two bonked heads. Serena Chiba groaned, rubbing her sore head. Her husband, Darien Chiba, also rubbed his throbbing skull.

"How'd Rini learn to run so fast?" Serena moaned in frustration. Darien shrugged.

"Genes, I suppose. That's what you get when her mom's Sailor Moon, her dad's Tuxedo Mask, and she's a future sailor scout. What'd you expect?" he teased lightly. Serena stuck her tongue out at him playfully, then exclaimed:

"Now let's get that Silver Crystal!"

The two found Rini in the bathroom, just pulling up the toilet seat, in the act of dangling the Silver Crystal precariously over the clear, unpolluted water.

"RINI, NO!" Serena cried, an edge of forewarning present in her voice. Rini laughed uncomprehendingly, letting the Silver Crystal slide through her fingers slowly, Serena warning, "Don't you dare, young lady!"

Rini let go of it, and Serena and Darien acted quickly. Serena grabbed Rini and gripped her tightly under one arm while Darien jumped at the Silver Crystal. He caught it, then fell in the toilet, unable to hold his weight in the air. Toilet water splashed everywhere, including on Serena and Rini. Rini clapped with childish pleasure, not knowing the near-grief and almost loss of the future world she had caused. She could be a bit more than the two frazzled parents could handle sometimes, but the two somehow managed to keep her in check most of the time. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, over and over in an annoying repetition.

"Shit!" Darien swore, flinging his arms up and down to rid them of some of the water. The family opened the door to the grinning Inner Senshi.

"Hey Serena, Darien, Rini!" Amy greeted cheerily. "We were just wondering if you…..um….." The Senshi noticed that the threesome were soaking wet, looking more than a little stressed. Mina sniffed them suspiciously.

"Is that toilet water?" she pressed incredulously, eyes wide and looking as if they were in danger of popping out. Serena sighed resignedly.

"To make a long story short, yes," Serena replied. Lita giggled.

"So is Rini a right little terror yet?" Serena and Darien groaned in unison.

"A full-fledged terror," they answered simultaneously. Rini just giggled, still under her mother's arm.

"She's two, right? Well you know what they say, that's the year of the twinkle twos!" Mina chimed. Raye elbowed the bubbly blonde.

"It's 'Year of the terrible twos'," Raye corrected, rolling her eyes. Mina always messed up quotes, even the easiest ones. _We should make a 'Book of Horribly Revised Quotes', By Mina Aino_, Raye thought amusedly.

"Whatever," Mina said airily, waving her hand unceremiously.

"Anyways, we were wondering if Serena wanted to come to the arcade with us, if that's OK Darien?" Amy asked, finally getting back on track with where their conversation _had _been about to lead. Serena looked ready to cheer, but put on a simpering expression, puppy dog eyes in place as she looked pleadingly up at Darien. She hardly ever got to leave the house, due to her little spore of an offspring clutched under her arm… at least the child was currently being docile!

"Darien can take care of Rini alone for a little bit, right?" Serena inquired, glancing at her husband as she said so.

"Sure," Darien responded, but his face registered otherwise. "You go on Serena, have a good time." Serena handed Rini to Darien, and the child perched herself there.

"Thanks, Muffin!" she said, kissing him on the cheek and waving bye. When they were gone, Darien looked down at Rini.

"Why they didn't just sign my will now is beyond me," he half-joked, half said seriously. Rini just chuckled.

"Dada," she said, clapping her hands eagerly. "Fun!" Darien gave a weak smile to Rini. Her variation of fun greatly differed from his.

"You'll be a good girl for daddy, right?" he begged.

"Good girl," Rini repeated. Darien cautiously set Rini down. For a minute, she just stood there, not sure what to do. Then, the bowl of roses caught her eye.

"Wosies," she said in her cute voice. Then she began running for it at full speed.

"No Rini! Not my roses!" Darien screeched, running for the little girl. 'Serena, why'd you leave me with this thing? I'm gonna have gray hair before my next birthday!' Darien thought desperately and self-sorrowingly.

At the arcade, the girls were sipping sodas.

"So Serena, are you sure Darien can handle Rini alone?" Mina asked.

"Truthfully, no, but I had to get out of there. Rini's been a right little terror, what with trying to eat the Silver Crystal, drop it and other things in the toilet, knocking everything glass or fragile over, and her incescant wailing," Serena replied. "If this is the way she's gonna act years from now, I have a feeling she'll give me a heart attack!" Raye placed a hand on Serena's shoulder.

"I've got a great idea! How about we baby-sit Rini for the night while you and Darien go off!" Raye said complient. "We can take care of Rini!"

"Raye, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into!" Serena cried, reluctant.

"Serena, trust me. How hard can it be?"

(Back at Darien's apartment, Inners looking in)

"OK, so maybe it is harder than I thought," Raye intoned, breaking their silence.

Shards of broken glass and roses lay on the ground, toys were strewn everywhere, and it looked like a tornado had blown through. On the floor was Darien, picking up tiny bits of broken glass. Sitting in the middle of the room was the cause of the destruction herself, sniffing and hugging her little bunny rabbit stuffed animal. When Darien saw Serena his face grew bright.

"SALVATION HAS COME!" He ran up and hugged Serena, sobbing his eyes out. "She's a menace! I couldn't take it anymore!" Serena hugged Darien consolingly.

"I'm here now, Muffin," she said soothingly. "The Senshi want to baby-sit for us all tonight!" Darien's head jolted up, face registering shock.

"But we haven't left Rini with anyone yet before," he said.

"Darien, we'll take good care of her!" Lita put-in reassuringly. Darien looked at the Senshi skeptically.

"She's a horror. You'll wish you never took care of her," he told them in monotone.

"Darien, we've got Amy! And what with her extensive knowledge, we can take care of Rini!" Raye added. Amy blushed.

"But I don't know very much about baby-sitting a terror child," she hissed for only the Senshi to hear her. Raye stepped on her foot subtly and painfully.

"Leave it to us, you'll be just fine!" Mina responded at ease. Suddenly, a little noise came from in the room and Rini had a little look on her face like 'I'm gonna cry NOW'.

"Uh oh," Darien said, preparing himself. He ran over to Rini just as she started screaming bloody murder.

"Come here, pumpkin," he cooed, but Rini pushed him away quite forcefully.

"Wan' Momma!" she chagrined loudly. Serena ran over and picked up Rini, following the child's wishes. To hell with not pampering a child, as doctors always instructed! Rini wasn't exactly a _normal_ child, and considering Serena and Darien both knew this would be their only child, a little spoiling was in order. Hey, they already knew she was a spoiled brat when she was older, and it isn't good to change the future (wink wink)! This was always the two parents' defense. Besides, at least Rini _would _(but not yet)inherit Serena's kind and loving heart. Rini cuddled up in her mother's protective arms and yawned.

"Awww…… my wittle baby's tired!" Serena crooned, rocking Rini back and forth comfortingly. Quick as a flash, the Senshi had Serena and Darien's things ready and out the door in the hall as the two preoccupied themselves in their daughter. Serena handed Rini to Raye, who was offering to hold the toddler, and then they were suddenly pushed out the door quite vigorously.

"Hey! Let us in!" Serena cried, banging the door. Her husband followed suit, but it was to no avail. Serena sighed.

"They're not going to let us in, are they?" she surrendered.

"Guess they got their minds set on baby-sitting Rini for us. But I told them, they're gonna wish they never did," Darien said. "So what'd you say we go to a restaurant? We haven't been able to do that for ages!"

"Yah!" Serena agreed eagerly. "I suppose we should take advantage of this 'offer'." Darien slid his arm around Serena's waist and they left, free at last…

Inside the apartment, the banging soon ceased. Mina was listening at the door for any noises.

"They're gone," she informed, almost unbelievingly. She turned to look at them and for a moment, and they just stood staring back in silence. This was it, no turning back. Rini was theirs' to take care of for the night. Lita voiced their opinions.

"We can do this! I mean, how hard can taking care of Rini be?"

A/N: Famous last words, everybody. Famous last words. I promise the next chapter will be much more exciting (with lots more humor too!); this is just the base of my story, the "prelude", sort of. Please, please, review! I _love_ reviews and really want to know what y'all think of this so far :)

I suggest putting this on 'Story Alert List' to better check it. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, but I'm currently in the middle of another story too so there may be a little of a wait. Luckily, I've already written this story onto the computer; now it's just the editing!

Luv- Angel…. Review!


	2. Sailor Venus to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; if I did then I'd be in heaven. All I own is this insanely crazy story.

Thank you to my reviewers! I loved reading them and keep it up!

**Night of Chaos**

Part 2: "Sailor Venus To The Rescue"

Last Chapter:

"They're gone," she informed, almost unbelievingly. She turned to look at them and for a moment, and they just stood staring back in silence. This was it, no turning back. Rini was theirs' to take care of for the night. Lita voiced their opinions.

"We can do this! I mean, how hard can taking care of Rini be?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost to prove a point, Rini, who felt the loss in presence of her mother's warmth, began screaming. Raye rocked her back and forth consolingly, trying to do it like Serena. However, Rini had other ideas as she began wiggling and kicking. Raye was having a hard time holding her, and the little toddler was beginning to slip out of her arms. Geez, she was strong!

"Uh… guys? A little help here!" she exclaimed, gasping for breath with the strain of her arms as Rini sank lower- her little feet were almost to the ground. Rini bit Raye with her razor sharp teeth and Raye dropped her with a loud exclamation. Rini scampered away to who knows where, shrieking vehemently at having been kept captive like that.

"OW! You little vixen!" Raye screamed.

"What'd she do?" Lita asked, running in. She, Amy, and Mina had been absent from the hall, trying to clean up the mess Serena and Darien had left to them from Rini and Darien's previous episode. Now, they all flew in, lightning fast to see what all the commotion was. None saw the light pink blob race away, full of unseen speed and agility.

"SHE BIT ME!" Raye wailed, rubbing her arm which had two bite mark rows of teeth on it. Rini suddenly rushed back in, immediately at the door, kicking it and pounding on it with her little fists, screaming ear-shatteringly.

"Wan' Momma! Where Momma!" she was yelling to no one in particular. For all the force she was giving she might as well have been asking the door. Mina giggled nervously, not sure how to tell a terror-invoking 2 year old that her mother and father were gone for the night.

"Uh... They're gone now, Rini-kins, so uh… please be a good little girl for your aunties…" she crooned delicately, a touch of pleading held in her voice. Rini's response was more screaming and pounding.

"Please stop," Mina hissed, gritting her teeth and losing patience very fast. It was no mystery to her now when Darien had broke into tears as they entered the apartment. When Rini refused to stop, Mina picked up Rini, who struggled, and brought her into the other room (the living room )where Lita and Amy had just finished cleaning (having gone _back_ to it to avoid the cursing Raye).

"She won't listen to me!" Mina cried hysterically amidst Rini's shrieks of 'DOWN!'.

"What do you expect, Mina? That cannibal has a mind of her own," Raye informed angrily, back from nursing her battle wounds.

"What if we played a game with her?" Amy asked thoughtfully. "Little children love to play, and it should help keep Rini occupied."

"You're a brilliant genius Amy!" Lita alleged. "Amy and I are done cleaning now, so we'll help. But where do Serena and Darien keep the games?"

"On top of that, do they even have games? Like little kid ones?" Raye added. Amy thought a moment.

"I have a feeling that they would've wanted to wait to get games until Rini was older, so she couldn't choke on little pieces," she surmised.

"So I guess we have to make up our own games," Lita assumed correctly. Mina looked down at Rini, who had finally stopped crying and was gazing at the door, tearstained face wearing a hopeful expression as if her mother would walk through it any moment.

"Rini, do you like hide and seek?" Mina asked the little tot. The girl looked up at Mina questioningly, as if to ask 'What is that?'

"Hide and seek is where you hide and we find you!" Mina told excitedly, jovial, simpering smile in place.

"Mina, I'm not sure this is a good game to play with Ri-" Amy began.

"Amy, where could she hide that we won't find her? This apartment is so small!" Mina cut in with a reasoning voice in place.

(10 minutes later)

"I take that back," Mina said, after they still hadn't found Rini. "Come on, Rini-kins, we're done looking, come out now!" Rini still didn't appear.

"Just great, Mina-genius! Now we've lost Serena and Darien's kid! We must as well order our caskets now and be done with it!" Raye cried, famous temper flaring up, accompanied by a fear of just what Serena would do if she found out what they had done to her precious baby. "Rini, please come out!" Not a sound. Mina chewed on her nails anxiously.

"What if she's hurt? What if she's dead, alone where we can't get her?" Mina wondered aloud in rambling tones. Raye slapped Mina upside the head.

"Stop it! You're making us worry! Rini's not dead or hurt!" she reassured herself mostly. 'I hope.'

"Come get me!" A childish voice called out. The Senshi saw a flash of pink run by.

"Hell, she runs fast!" Mina exclaimed, but her voice was jubilant. At least they'd found her! They heard the bathroom door close and click.

"NOO!" Raye yelped, running to the door and trying to turn the unmoving handle. All it did was jiggle beneath her fingers uselessly.

"What's wrong?" Amy and Lita pressed, running to the door as well. Mina was close on their tail.

"Rini's locked the door and there's no key! Plus, only she can unlock the door from the inside!" Raye informed, on the verge of hysterics.

"Oh great!" Mina wailed frantically. "We might as well kiss our lives goodbye!" All were sharing the same thought. Inside, Rini was sniffling and pulling all the toilet paper off the roll for no apparent reason other than childishness.

"Rini, sweetie, can you unlock the door?" Raye's voice came in through the door, sounding a bit muffled.

"Come get me!" she repeated.

"Boy, that kid doesn't have much of a vocabulary," Mina chuckled. Lita laughed.

"That's what you get when Serena's her mom!" she added. The girls laughed except for Raye, whose hysterical dam broke.

"Shut up, you guys! We are in the middle of a crisis, probably going to be dead tomorrow, and all you can do is laugh?" she screeched. On the other side of the door, they heard Rini trying to open it and crying.

"Out! Out!" she was yelling desperately. Raye was beginning to go crazy with anxiousness.

"Rini, see the lock on the door? You gotta turn it," she crooned. Rini began turning the door handle.

"No no, sweetie, the lock!" Raye correctly. Rini continued to turn the door handle.

"Raye, baka, she doesn't know what the lock is!" Lita yelled at her friend.

"What're we gonna do!" Mina asked despairingly, breaking down in dramatic tears. Lita sighed, glancing at her in humored revulsion at the display- count on Mina to reel in the hysteria.

"We could turn into our Sailor forms and blast down the door?" Amy suggested mildly. The girls turned to Amy and she blushed.

"It's just an idea," she said defensively.

"It's so stupid that it just may work!" Mina said.

"I'll do it," Raye offered.

"Yah, if you'd like to burn the whole apartment complex down," Lita shot back.

"Well you'd just shock poor Rini," Raye snapped, not in the mood to fight but instincts took over.

"I can't do much but make it foggy and freeze stuff," Amy sheepishly admitted. They turned to Mina, who smiled devilishly. The flowing tears stopped instantly, as if being ordered to.

"Guess I win HA HA!" she gloated.

"Mina, we don't really care, just get Rini out," Raye sneered.

"OK, OK…Venus Crystal Power!" An orange light filled the room, glowing with intensity and enveloping the Goddess of Love- Mina transformed into Sailor Venus, Senshi of Love and Beauty, her other alias.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" The Love Chain flew from Venus' hand and clasped the door handle. Venus pulled as hard as she could, grunting with effort. With a loud thud, the door was ripped from its hinges and came down.

"RINI!" Raye cried. Rini ran into Raye's arms, little tear-stricken face glowing with relief. "Are you OK?" Rini just sniffed. Venus changed back to Mina and she looked at the door.

"What'll you think they'll do to us when they see the bathroom door is gone?"

"Whatever it is, it's better than what they'd do if we told them Rini was missing or locked in the bathroom," Raye said.

"Good point," agreed Amy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like the second chapter? I'm sorry it was a little short, but since the main focus was the Rini/Bathroom episode, it was hard to find a good spot to end that wasn't starting off in another part. Oooook, like I made any sense there, but now to my main point here: PLEASE REVIEW:)

Luv- Angel


	3. Horsey, Disguises, and Keys

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi do (But we're in negotiations- LOL)

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and their awesome suggestions. Big thank you to **Sailor Star Super**, who gave me the idea of the 'Mina pretending to be Serena' scheme. Now on with the story!

Last Chapter:

"Whatever it is, it's better than what they'd do if we told them Rini was missing or locked in the bathroom," Raye said.

"Good point," agreed Amy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hungy," Rini demanded. "Food." Raye blushed.

"Erm…how are we supposed to feed Rini? I'm not sure if she's um… weaned yet."

"We should have asked Serena a few questions before she left," Mina surrendered resignedly with a sigh. "We did sort of 'push them out the door, no questions asked'."

"Can't dwell on the past," Lita chuckled, apparently in a cheery mood, unlike the other Senshi. "Should we try giving her milk?"

"I don't think milk will hurt her," Amy quelled. They all went into the kitchen, Rini in Raye's arms andsucking her thumb contentedly. This was the side of the 'Tornado' that they had been hoping for...now if only she'd stay that way.

"You're good with Rini, Raye," Mina complimented. "When I hold her she goes crazy!" Raye smirked smugly.

"That's cause she likes me better than you _and_ I'm her godmother," Raye gloated.

"Raye, you're bragging again," Lita chastised condescendingly. Raye stuck out her tongue at the brunette. Amy pulled out the milk jug and began searching for a sippy cup. In the last cupboard she found one which had little pink bunnies on it, with a personally etched "Small Lady" along the rim.

"Aww… how cute…." they cooed.

"My!" Rini exclaimed in the midst of the crooning, reaching for it. "Me wan'!"

"Hold on, Rini!" Amy laughed, pouring it half way up with milk. Mina was staring at the clock above the fridge, eyes glazed over and face slack.

"Earth to Mina!" Lita said, waving her hand in Mina's face to get the blonde's attention.

"We have 16 more hours to deal with this little terror," she informed in monotone.

"Are you serious?" Lita questioned.

"It's 3:00pm and our little prince and princess won't be back till 7:00am." THUNK! Lita had fainted dead away.

"What happened to Lita?" Amy asked, looking down suspiciously as she handed the over-eager child her milk. Rini squealed with joy.

"I just told her we have 16 more hours of Rini, and **_don't you faint too_**!" Mina warned darkly, seeing Amy's eyes grow wide in terror.

"S…sixteen hours…" Raye moaned, looking faint too, face pallid as she held the drinking tot.

"Hey… um… it's not so bad. Rini's gotta sleep sometime…" Amy gave hopefully, trying to believe her own words. Rini just looked at the threesome with her big red eyes and sipped away. Raye looked down at her.

"Guys, we've found something she likes!" she cheered. Lita sat up groggily, hand on her forehead.

"Really?" she asked. "Why am I here anyways?"

"Ask no questions, you get no lies," Mina chimed.

"So, little Spore, what'cha wanna do next?" Lita questioned,pulling herself up off the floor.

"We are _not_ playing hide and seek again," Amy interrupted admonishingly.

"Course not! How about Horsey?" Lita said.

" 'Horsey'?'' the girls repeated, sweat drops forming.

"Horsey- Rini sits on my back and I pretend to be a horse and we ride off into the sunset!" Lita replied, throwing her hands into the air at the part about 'riding off into the sunset'.

"Lita's lost it," Mina said flawlessly.

"Lita, I don't think having Rini on your back is such a great idea," Amy procurred. "She's a baby, not a monkey."

"Amy, everything's gonna be fine!" Lita reassured her jovially. She took Rini from Raye and put her onto her back.

"Yah! Yippee! Let's go Rini!" Lita yelled, plowing through the house on all floors. In the kitchen, the three looked on in feigned sadness.

"May we never turn out like that," Mina prayed.

"Amen," the rest chanted back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena and Darien were sitting in a candlelight restaurant, eating a late lunch. Serena was bowling through her food, ordering everything on the menu.

"Thanks Muffin!" Serena crooned. Darien laughed.

"Anything for you." They kissed passionately, knowing that this was fortelling what the night would bring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the scene of chaos, Lita was still running around on all fours, neighing with a giggling Rini on her back, clomping around so the child was bouncing up and down. The other Senshi watched with hints of amusement on their faces.

"When shall we tell her to stop?" Amy questioned humorously.

"It's too funny to stop her now," Raye responded in the same tone.

"I wish we had a camera, we could show her this very embarrassing moment for blackmail," Mina said, evil devil look in her eye. So they watched for a bit more until Lita finally collapsed, huffing and puffing. Rini laughed delightedly.

"More! More!" she squealed, clapping her hands.

"No more, Rini. Auntie Lita is pooped," Lita groaned. Rini kicked Lita with her shins.

"Go! Go!"

"No! No!" Lita argued back. She got up and placed Rini on the ground delicately.

"I'm too old for this," she moaned. The others came in the door, watching the scene from afar no longer.

"Lita, you're 19 and it's really sad if you're saying you're too old for this," Raye half-joked, half said seriously. Mina was clapping like Rini had been, but in a more teasing way.

"Good show, horsy!" she said, a touch of sarcasm in her voice. Raye and Amy snickered while Lita blushed a bright shade of red.

"Oh, shut up! At least she was good!" Lita growled.

Suddenly, Amy got a great idea, face lighting up at her own brilliance. "Why don't we dress Mina up to look like Serena? It's worth a try, even just to fool her for a little bit." The others agreed; they had used Venus as a decoy once, long ago during the DeathBuster threat. It had worked to an extent, and maybe it would work now. So, the three got to work on the Love Goddess.

Meanwhile, while the foursome argued and schemed and worked, Rini snuck away, unnoticed.

"Where's Rini?" Amy asked when they were done, looking around. Mina's hair was put in odango style, and she looked vaguely like Serena but not quite... but perhaps Rini would fall for it. But now the bigger problem was _how _to show her when the rascal had left their line of vision again.

"Oh my God, where is Rini?" Mina shrieked, but was careful not to muss up her new "hairdo". The pink devil was at it again, performing her 'disappearing act'. They split up and Lita found Rini stealing her house keys off the table where she had left them.

"Caught in the act!" Mina screeched, running in and fixing Rini with a death glare. The child froze, staring bewildered at this guise of her Mommy. The trio (Amy was absent in the living room, cleaning up from the mess Lita and Raye had made in the disguise attempt) wondered if she believed it, and Mina tried to plausibly look like her best friend.

"Momma?" Mina gave a dazzling smile, and Rini fell for it, running into her "mother's" arms, snuggling in... something didn't feel right. The smell was off. Rini's brow crinkled, and she pulled away, looking up at Mina angrily.

"You no Momma! I wan' Momma!" ChibiUsa bared her teeth at them and dashed away, Lita's keys in hand and no doubt planning her revenge in that little, evil scheming mind of her's.

"NO!" Lita screamed, hysterical as her precious keys ran away with Rini. "Thief!" Rini's giggles echoed from in the bathroom.

"Get back here!" Lita shouted, rushing off towards Rini while the others did the same. Suddenly, Lita faltered and stopped running all together, apparently in shock.All the Senshi crashed into one another with a big 'OOF!'. Amy, being at the back of the parade because she had run out to see what all the pandemonium was, slammed into Mina (whose cautiously done hair became undone haphazardly and fell into its usual place again). The blue-haired brainiac highbrow flew backwards at the impact, butt hitting the ground hard.

"OWW!" she wailed. "What happened? Why'd you stop all the sudden?"

"That little devil took my house keys... and look what she's doing!" Lita whispered in a strained voice, pointing. Amy shifted herself and her vision fell upon the "pink-headed demon child" as Mina now called her. The tot was playing in the toilet water, keys nowhere in sight.

"Where are my keys?" Lita demanded, hands on her hips and using a very aggressive tone.

"In poo-poo!" Rini giggled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh dear, dear, dear. What shall they do next? And what more mischief will Rini succumb to? Review please!

P.S. If some words are jumbled together, that's because this writing system does this to some words. Sorry!


	4. Toilets, Bathes, and Closets

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, I'd be rich, but am I? This story is purely for laughs.

Thank you, reviewers! Especially **serena221**, my constant reviewer along with **Sailor Star Super**,** Aleric**,** ThUnDeR-hEaRt-ChAn**,** Kalliegrl**,and** starangel07. **Love you all!

Last Chapter:

"Where are my keys?" Lita demanded, hands on her hips and using a very aggressive tone.

"In poo-poo!" Rini giggled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?" Lita exclaimed, loud enough for the whole apartment complex to hear her. The others came up behind her, and not seeing the keys and asking where.

"According to Rini, it's in the 'poo-poo' she's playing in," Lita answered, a pained expression on her face. She pointed to Rini, who was splashing water around with a silly smile on her face. Raye gulped, moving closer and expecting the worst, which came.

"OH GOD!" she screamed. Obviously, someone had "relieved" themself in the toilet and had not bothered to flush it, a bad move with a precocious and overly curious two year old in the house… _and_ Rini was playing with it. The keys were floating next to the poop, and a stinky, reeking smell was wafting up from the toilet.

"Bad demon child! Bad!" Lita yelled loudly at the child. Raye plugged her nose and grabbed Rini. Then Lita, closing her eyes, stuck her hand in the toilet and pulled out her keys.

"EW EW EW EW!" she squealed, flushing the toilet and closing the lid. Then she washed her hands, thoroughly. The brunette gagged, thinking about what she had just done.

"Aw, Lita, it's not so bad," Raye uttered, washing Rini's hands.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't have to stick your hand in the toilet!" Lita retorted. Raye set Rini down, observing the wet spots on the child's clothes that was toilet water.

"Looks like we're going to have to give Rini a bath," Raye stated, but apparently it was the wrong thing to say in front of the girl. Rini's eyes widened drastically, fearful look replacing the exuberant one that had resided in there previously.

"No!" she cried. "No like it!" And with that she ran out of the bathroom and into her parents room like a bullet. She crawled under the bed, her usual hiding spot when it came to taking bathes. That was always the worst part of the day, and giving Rini a bath was like basking her with torture treatment. It took a better part of an hour to just shampoo the girl's unruly hair, due to the excessive screaming that ensued with it. The girls followed her, not as fast though, and looked under cautiously.

"There's no way we can fit under there!" Amy exclaimed at the small space. Mina stretched her hand out to the girl, thinking that if she could grab some part of her she could yank her out. Rougher handling seemed the only way at the moment, because Rini was certain as rain to NOT come out.

"Come on Rini. It's OK," Mina soothed, grasping around. Something sharp sunk into her hand, and she pulled it back with a cry of pain.

"She bit me!"

"No, no, no!" Rini's voice said forcefully from under the bed.

"My God, were Serena and Darien high on drugs when Rini was conceived or something?" Mina cried. "No normal child is like this, you devil! I might have rabies now, for all I know!"

"OK, OK, taking a bath won't work. How 'bout we just change you, Rini?" Raye questioned robustly, trying to prod Rini in that direction. As Mina had already seen, force wasn't going to get them anywhere. Now, it was all up to a bit of bargaining. Slowly, very slowly, Rini crawled out, eyes darting to each in turn, body in a position so that if any tried to grab her, she could just streak right back to her hiding place.

"Where are your clothes Rini?" Amy asked, a benign smile on her features and calm demeanor in place. She didn't want to frighten Rini back under the bed. Rini toddled over to the closet, feeling more at ease.

"Key! Key!" she said, pointing up. Above was a key to open the closet, on a hanger and far away from Rini's reach, but perfectly eye-to-eye with the Senshi. Mina lifted it from its place and unlocked the closet. Inside were tons of clothing, including some baby clothes from Rini's younger, infant years.

"Look, how cute!" Mina cooed, pulling out a pink dress with little white bunnies patterned all over it.

"What is it with Serena and bunnies?" Raye wondered. Amy clothed Rini with the dress and set the other, dirtied one on the bed to air dry. Lita stood just inside the closet, admiring the cute clothes and fingering them. She had always been drawn to cute, little children's clothes.

"Wan' key!" Rini shrieked, her chubby hands reaching for the shiny key that caught her eye.

"No, no, Rini," Mina purred consolingly. Rini began screaming at the top of her lungs and they had to cover their ears.

"JUST GIVE IT TO HER, MINA!" Raye had to yell above the noise. Mina gave the key to Rini who in turn quieted down. She sucked on the key, then got a devilish look in her little red eyes.

"Oh god, she's got that look," Mina groaned, eying Rini suspiciously. Rini jumped off the bed and ran.

"Give it back, thief!" they commanded. Raye, Amy, and Mina chased Rini around the house, but the little terror proved quick, fast, and calculating, owing to her mother and father's 'super-power' genes.

"Lita! Help us!"

"I'm looking at this, hold on a sec!" Lita hollered back. Rini ran into the bathroom and was cornered. The only good thing was the Senshi had about seventeen years on the girl, and so had expected this move and stationed themselves in a wall around the girl.

"Can't get away now, demon," Mina jeered. Rini giggled, running between their legs and out of the bathroom before they could react, rushing into the bedroom where Lita was still ogling at the clothes. The 'Hurricane' closed the door on Lita, locking it and shrieking with glee at her achievement.

"Hey!" Lita exclaimed, banging the door. "You little devil, let me out!" Rini smiled and went to the window, opening it with her chubby fingers with some difficulty. The others ran in.

"Lita?" they cried.

"She locked me in here, little devil, _and_ she's got the key!" Lita answered. "It's stuffy in here!" Amy saw Rini look over at them, expectant look on her face.

"NO! Rini, do _not_ do it!" Amy cried, sensing what the child was preparing herself to do. It was as if Rini were waiting for that phrase. She seemed to know that what she was about to do would evoke response, exactly what children wanted from their parents, guardians, babysitters (giggle), etc. She let the little key slide from her fingertips and fall, fall, fall many stories down.

"Bye bye!" Rini called as it descended.

The Senshi ran over to the window, just barely in time to see it hit the solid ground with an almost incoherent _clink_!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow, two chapters in a day, aren't I amazing? Will the Senshi get the key, or will this produce even more mania and trouble? Keep watching this fic, and ReViEw!

Luv- Angel


	5. Recover and Return

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sailor Moon, but wishes won't wash dishes.

Thank you for all the GREAT reviews: Acknowledgements to **Kalliegrl**, **Sailor Star** **Super**, **serena221**, **mae-E**, and **koldy**.

**Kalliegrl**: OMG, your theory is sooooo close!

Last Chapter:

"NO! Rini, do not do it!" Amy cried, sensing what the child was preparing herself to do. It was as if Rini were waiting for that phrase. She seemed to know that what she was about to do would evoke response, exactly what children wanted from their parents, guardians, babysitters (giggle), etc. She let the little key slide from her fingertips and fall, fall, fall many stories down.

"Bye bye!" Rini called as it descended.

The Senshi ran over to the window, just barely in time to see it hit the solid ground with an almost incoherent _clink_!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit!" Mina swore.

"Please don't tell me Rini threw the key and I am now stuck in here," Lita moaned dejectedly, eyes closed in preparation for bad news.

"Um…Lita? If you're expecting the worse, you got the worst," Raye returned pessimistically.

"Thanks," Lita replied sarcastically. She gave a humungous groan. "Guess I should just make myself at home in this little space, huh? Shall I make a bed out of the baby clothes? Or maybe you should just order my coffin now, low-priced."

"Er… it's not that bad, Lita…" Amy tried to remain optimistic. "I can go get the key, if you guys watch Rini." Reluctantly, Mina and Raye agreed. Rini followed Amy to the door, watching curiously with big, sparkling red eyes and hands held behind her back mischievously. Mina and Raye followed close behind the child, ready to grab her at a moment's notice.

"Bye Rini, see you in a sec!" Amy called, falsely cheery voice in place. She opened the door and stepped out quickly, but not before a blur of pink whished by her, lightning-fast and down the hall. It was gone in a matter of nanoseconds. Amy turned around to the girls, who both had looks of 'Oh god, we're dead' on their faces.

"That was Rini, wasn't it?" Amy asked, eyes closed like Lita was when she knew the end was near and hoping to God it wasn't, but she pretty much already knew the answer. Who else had bubblegum pink hair and was a menacing runner? She looked to both of their faces and they all shouted:

"Well let's get her!" They all ran down to the reception desk. Out of breath, Raye demanded:

"Miss, did a little pink haired kid just run down here?" The receptionist smiled sweetly.

"Yep, and right out the door! Why?" Raye turned red in the face; her temper that had been boiling low sudden ranging up into a volcano.

"Uh oh….Raye's mad," Mina stated. "Take cover." They covered their ears for Raye's famous yelling.

"WHY? WHY? I'LL TELL YOU WHY! THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND'S KID AND SHE'S GONNA KILL US BECAUSE HER CHILD JUST RAN OUT THE DOOR!" Raye screamed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?" The receptionist, now equally angry, screamed back:

"WELL IF I HAD KNOWN I WOULD HAVE, BUT AM I QUEEN ALL-KNOWING?" Amy tapped Raye's shoulder.

"WHAT?" Raye yelled at the top of her lungs, temper reaching high-point.

"I think it'd do better if we went to look for Rini before she dies or gets hurt, rather than fighting. Kinda would help now, wouldn't it?" she put out bluntly. Raye tried to get calm, telling herself to 'Go to her happy place'.

"OK," she agreed, dropping her voice back to reasonable level. They went outside while the receptionist wished them a curt "Good luck."

"We should each go one way and call on the communicator if we find her or anything else that belongs to Rini," Amy said (Lita was completely forgotten in their mad quest to find Rini).

"Right!" they cried. Each split up, running franticly, but after an hour and no word they began to get worried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rini was running down an alley, giggling. Suddenly, she bumped into something hard and fell down. Her crying instincts kicked in and she wailed, looking up as the tears flowed out. Three men were looking down at her, face mixed expressions of bewildered shock and dubious confusion.

"Who's this?" one asked. He reached down to touch Rini but she screamed harder and louder, fearful of these strangers. She wanted Mommy to make these bad, freaky men to go away! Suddenly, a crescent moon appeared on her forehead and the moonbeam appeared. Powerful surges of energy erupted out from the girl's insignia and light up the sky and area around her. All the girls saw it and began running towards the light.

Meanwhile, the three looked at the girl, stunned as the moonbeam got less powerful and then faded entirely. However, the marked sign upon her forehead remained, as did the little sniffling sobs.

"The crescent moon symbol…" one said, awed.

"Then this child…" the second began.

"Is one of the members of the Moon family! But who?' the third finished. Their question was answered as the three Senshi ran to the crying girl.

"Rini!" Raye exclaimed, nerves unquenching as relief washed over. She scooped up Rini, who instantaneously ceased her trembling crying.

"Raye! Mina! Amy!" the first figure cried out in recognition and greeting. It was the Three Lights, or in Senshi form, the Sailor StarLights!

"Seiya! Taiki! Yaten!" Raye shrieked. She was very surprised to see her former Senshi allies and friends, who had left a year or two back to head home to their planet. Not long after, Serena and Darien had wed. Amy and Mina blushed. Both had a crush on one of the StarLights- Taiki and Yaten. Seiya had had a crush on Serena but that was a while ago, and later he learned about Darien and gave up, but he and Serena were still good friends.

"Hey you guys. Why're you here?" Mina questioned casually, but the bright red face remained, concealing her nervous feelings.

"We decided to visit you guys for a bit. Where are Serena, Darien, Lita, and the Outers?" Yaten asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, we haven't heard from the Outers since Serena and Darien's wedding," Raye began.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down and backtrack! Serena and Darien are married?" Seiya cut in loudly, disbelief written all over his face and something that looked suspiciously like jealous sadness. Mina giggled, knowing how Seiya felt about Serena. Perhaps he wasn't _fully_ over his infatuation yet.

"Yep! And here's living proof of it!" Mina said, pointing to Rini. Raye held her out, giving the Starlights a closer look of the child. Each moved closer to observe her, but they were still nonplussed, not yet getting the big picture. The three were still in shock that Serena and Darien were officially married.

"Who is she?" Taiki asked lightly. He went to pat Rini's head but she tried to bite him and growled. He jumped back with a yelp.

"What the heck!" he exclaimed.

"That's Serena and Darien's kid, Rini. The future Princess," Raye informed proudly, a touch of love in her voice, despite what the terror had done to her.

"_THAT'S _Serena and Darien's kid!" Taiki cried. "What've they been feeding her, dog food?"

"See, that's what we've been wondering. We're baby-sitting this little terror for Serena and Darien 'cause they're on a date, courtesy of us," Mina chimed in.

"Maybe we can help," Yaten offered, winking at Mina. She blushed again.

"Speaking of which, where _is_ Lita?" Seiya asked, for the Senshi had yet to answer that question.

"LITA?"

"Shit, we forgot all about her!" Raye cursed, and indeed they had.

"She's been locked in that closet for an hour!" Amy cried. "_And_ we forgot to get that key, what with our mad Rini-hunt! We have to go retrieve it still!"

"LOCKED IN A CLOSET?" the StarLights echoed, the first of Amy's sentence not going down lightly with them. "How?" The girls pointed at Rini who giggled again.

"Was that some evil laugh?" Seiya asked.

"Course not! She's a baby, that's how she laughs!" Raye defended.

"An evil baby, if you ask me. Locking people in closets? Definitely not normal," Taiki added, on the offensive side of the argument. Amy sighed.

"That's just a taste of what she does," she told omnisciently. "Now we should get back before Lita goes crazy. I know I would in a locked closet for an hour." So, they all ran high speed back to the apartment, stopping along the way to salvage back the key, which luckily was still where it had been dropped. Amy kept it tightly clasped in her hand, far away from the devil child's prying hands. On passing the reception desk, the receptionist gave them a tart:

"So, found the kid. Good, eh." Raye ignored her with difficulty and Mina and Amy had to drag her way.

"One day," Raye muttered under her breath, unconsciously flexing her muscles in a dangerous way.

They ran into the apartment and Raye set Rini in Seiya's arms, who held her away from him and like a potential bomb (which, in theory, she was), unsure of what to do. At the moment, he didn't really care if this was Serena's kid or not. Rini just gazed at the closet eagerly, as if to see what she did.

Raye unlocked the closet door and opened it slowly, the door creaking slightly as they all prepared themselves for what they were about to see.

"Lita…?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What will they encounter? Has Lita finally cracked? Stay tuned and find out!

ReViEwS aRe ApPrEcIaTeD!


	6. Lita's Gone Craaaaaazy

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon…well…let's just say this story would probably be in some famous, published book and not on here… :)

Thank you to all my ravishing reviewers!

Last Chapter:

Raye unlocked the closet door and opened it slowly, the door creaking slightly as they all prepared themselves for what they were about to see.

"Lita…?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside was Lita, rocking back and forth with hands wrapped around her legs, singing and muttering under her breath things like "pink", "demon", "keys", and "window". She had a maniac look about her and her eyes kept darting every which way.

"Lita?" Raye asked again, waving her hands in front of Lita's face. She didn't even blink, just gazed ahead, tongue lolling and a drip of drool running out of her mouth grossly. Suddenly, she looked up at Raye and giggled hysterically. She gave a loud neigh and began singing in off-tune.

"I'm a little hor-sey! Such a pretty hor-sey…Clip-pety clop! Clip-pety clop!" Raye pulled back, giving Lita an odd look as the brunette fell silent again, never ceasing her rocking as the mad gleam in her eyes glowed brighter.

"Lita's gone crazy," Raye stated, as if this were the most un-obvious thing in the world. There was a bit of pity behind the voice as well. Rini inched forward at the crazy-closet captive, innocently curious. Immediately, it was as if a bomb went off when Lita saw the baby approaching. She flew back, trembling and screaming, trying to push her way into the clothes.

"S-stay back, demon!" she screeched frantically, putting her fingers into the sign of the cross. Rini didn't heed her and only moved closer, putting out a hand to touch the girl. Lita's screaming escalated into terrified sobs, and she shook harder. Finally, Amy had the brains to pick up Rini and move her away from the spasmodic brunette, lest she literally die from fear. Lita calmed slowly, but she shook still. Amy plopped Rini into Yaten's arms, who held her an arm's length away like Seiya had.

"There, there, Lita. It's OK. Pink demon's left now," Amy soothed, talking like one would to a child Rini's age. It wouldn't have made any difference, because in Lita's current state she was dumb as a doorknob. Lita's eyes dimmed, and she began looking sleepy. Without warning, her thumb went into her mouth and she fell back into the baby clothes, snoring. Amy looked on with an edge of revulsion. Now she REALLY wished they had brought a camera!

"Finally snapped, eh? I would too," Mina said, as if just noticing this and breaking into a song of : "I think Lita's gone craaaaaaazy!"

"Mina, don't tell me your next," Raye returned, annoyed. Mina didn't stop and Raye had to shake her shoulders forcefully.

"What was that for?"

"You wouldn't stop singing!" Raye said. "You were as annoying as Chad! Don't tell me you're next."

"Sure, like you'll find the graceful Mina singing in a closet. Right!" The bubbly blonde sarcastically shot. "Sorry, but I think I caught Devil Rini Syndrome." Amy giggled.

"I kinda like that. We should call what Lita has 'Devil Rini Syndrome'," she suggested humorously. Seiya was looking around the apartment in disbelief.

"Did a hurricane just happen?" he asked.

"No, Rini happened," Amy, chuckling, answered. Raye looked at Lita worriedly.

"Should we just leave her in there?" she questioned. Everyone agreed, not sure what else to do with the heavy girl. Yaten rubbed the bed, wearing a silly smile.

"Sooo… this is where it all happened, eh? Where the little terror was conceived?"

"Yaten!" Mina exclaimed, slapping his arm playfully. "Hentai! Can't you think of anything else?"

"Listen you guys, we can help you if you want," Seiya said again, hoping to get to see Serena later.

"If we can leave if she starts to maim us!" Taiki cut in passionately.

"Or kill us," Yaten added.

"God, she's just a baby!" Raye cried, annoyed.

"A baby capable of this!" Taiki argued articulately, gesturing to Lita, who let out a mad laugh in her sleep, fingers twitching as if they were wrapped around Rini's neck. Raye was at a loss for words.

"Well….well…." she began, being interrupted by Rini screaming. Yaten dropped her and she ran to Amy, hiding whilst glaring at Seiya.

"Bad! No like you!" Rini shrieked, pointing at Seiya. Raye snickered.

"You two'll get along just fine, I guess," she laughed. Taiki eyed Rini nervously, prone to becoming a nervous wreck around particularly murderous kids.

"Careful, Seiya, she's probably got it in for you. Just look at that face she's making! Probably thinking up another devil idea!" he said. Seiya rolled his eyes. Taiki could sometimes be a nuisance with his assumptions. Indeed, Rini was making a weird face, but not one Raye liked.

"Uh….guys? I think she's pooping," she intoned. Rini grunted, her diaper expanding. Amy inched away from Rini, revolted. The air began to smell with a sickening stench.

"Make her stop!" wailed Mina, nose plugged.

"We can't!" Amy said, pulling her shirt up over her nose. "This is a normal phase of the bowel movements acting upon the child who is getting ready to free herself from her human waste and it's impossible to refrain her!" The girls got sweat drops over their head.

"Amy, make sense," Mina whined.

"Speak English," Yaten agreed, scratching his head and nonplussed at her complicated phrasing.

"It means that when she's pooping you can't stop her," Amy sighed, feeling the stupidity of the others glowing off them. Rini gave a particularly loud fart and Yaten yelled:

"God, what the freakin' hell have you been giving her to eat? Brocolli?"

"S'gattie!" Rini yelled, who seemed satisfied with her work that now filled the room with its smell.

"Excuse me?" Raye asked, looking into Rini's red eyes questioningly.

"What language is that?" Mina questioned.

"Obviously gibberish demon baby-language," Taiki said.

"Me s'gattie to eat!" Rini repeated, desperate for them to understand her. Enlightenment came into Raye's violet eyes.

"Do you mean 'Spaghetti'?" Raye prodded the child. A smile spread across Rini's face, lighting it up.

"S'getti! Waye knows me mean!" Rini cried joyously. She gave Raye a big hug, while Raye stood there, saying:

"She said my name… What a smart child!" Then the miko realized what was held in her diaper that very moment and felt sick, trying to push the baby away from her.

"Raye, first things first, how are we supposed to make spaghetti with the devil child free to do what she wants?" Mina asked. A plot formed in Raye's mind.

"Rini, if we make spaghetti, you have to let us change your diaper, and take a nap. Promise?" she asked.

"P'womise," Rini spoke solemnly. Raye picked up Rini and brought her into the bedroom, followed by the others. She set Rini down on the bed while Amy passed her a diaper. Raye groaned, feeling a wet spot on her side where she had held Rini.

"Her diaper's leaked!" she said. "Just great!" Rini looked at her apologetically, something quite rare. Raye looked down and smiled warmly.

"It's not your fault, sweetie," she crooned. She changed Rini's diaper and then put the tot into her crib. Then she ran into the bathroom and retching noises could be heard. The raven girl came out, wiping her mouth. Amy giggled.

"First time changing a diaper?" she asked. Raye snorted.

"Disgusting," was her moaned response.

"Holy cow! Demon's asleep!" Mina informed, in awe. They turned to Rini, who indeed was snoring lightly, hugging her stuffed bunny tightly to her. The girls smiled, then went into the kitchen to make spaghetti. One little, red eye opened…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh dear. Do not leave Demon Child Rini alone, by herself. I hope the Lita stuff was pretty funny. I wanted to thank **Aleric **and **Mae-E** for this idea, as well as **serena221**. Your reviews are greatly appreciated, peoples! (hint!hint!)


	7. Paint, Glass, and Hentai Things

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, this story would be worth millions. Why, why have the fates looked down upon me so?

Thank you to all the fabulous reviews I got! Like, WOW! Thanks to **heaven85**, **SkyeDunhart**, **ChocolateWolfie**, and **serena221.** All my reviewers and readers ROCK!

Last Chapter 

"Holy cow! Demon's asleep!" Mina informed, in awe. They turned to Rini, who indeed was snoring lightly, hugging her stuffed bunny tightly to her. The girls smiled, then went into the kitchen to make spaghetti. One little, red eye opened…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the kitchen, chaos happened all over again. They had managed to success ruin by dumping the spaghetti sauce and the noodles, and Raye gotten burned by the hot water and was now sporting her wound while getting milk ready. Mina groaned.

"God, where is Lita when you need her?" she scoffed. "She's the domestic, cooking type!"

"Apparently, rocking in a closet singing," Amy returned on the dot. They finally finished and brought the spaghetti into the bedroom. And screamed. Mina dropped the spaghetti on the floor and it splattered everywhere.

Rini was wide awake, with her diaper off and laid out on the floor in front of her. She was proceeding to play in it, which she had evidently pooped in again. The demon child was also using this to make beautiful artwork on the wall (wink). The spaghetti was ignored as they ran at Rini.

"BAD GIRL!" Mina shrieked, revolted beyond words.

"Paint," Rini said cheerily, smearing some on Mina's dress. Mina screamed.

"I'm infected! I've been infected by a demon!" she screeched to the world. Raye picked up Rini carefully, feeling ready to gag and avoiding the baby's hands at all costs. The miko ran to the bathroom where she washed her and changed her clothes all over again, dubiously wondering how many times she'd have to do this before Serena came home (Ah, the glorious thought! '_When Serena got home…'_ Raye was planning an all-out, child-free party when this was over). The Starlights and the other girls cleaned the wall, disgust clearly written all over their faces.

After this fiasco, Rini went back into the room, accompanied by Raye.

"S'getti?" she questioned sweetly, wanting to know where her pro-offered food was.

"No, demon! No spaghetti for you, you evil possessed child! You were **bad**! Spaghetti gone! GONE! BYE-BYE!" Mina yelled, quite angrily. She still hadn't gotten over the "paint" on her dress, which she had vigorously scrubbed to get out, but a small brown stain still remained. Rini's lower lip quivered.

"Mina! Baka!" Raye cried at the blonde, seeing the effect coming. Rini screamed, reaching 10 on the decibal scale. The tears positively poured from her eyes.

"Shhh… Rini… don't cry…" Raye cooed desperately, waving the stuffed bunny in Rini's face. Rini screamed louder and pushed the bunny away callously. Mina had hurt her feelings, and now she wanted Mom to comfort her! And she wanted her food, of course.

"SSSSSS'GGGGETTTTTTIIIIIIEEEEE!" she screamed, falling onto the floor unceremoniously. She began to kick and roll around, having a large temper tantrum. The phone rang and Mina picked it up cautiously, worrying that the caller was Serena. The girl would have a fit if she heard her daughter screaming bloody murder in the background, thinking they had harmed her baby in some way!

"H..hello?" she said slowly and vigilantly.

"SHUT THE (beep)ING BABY THE HELL UP! I LIKE MY OWN (beep) PEACE AND QUIET!" The man on the other end screamed rudely. Mina's anger flared up and she proceeded to bellow back:

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!" and slammed the phone down.

"Idiots!" she cursed, looking down menacingly at the floor below where the man lived. Rini suddenly stopped crying and Mina ran in to see why.

"She found the spaghetti," Raye informed weakly, watching Rini play in the spaghetti on the floor and eat it, completely ruining her new, fresh dress. Yep, the changing of clothes was going to become a common act, Raye decided. Mina ran to the tot to stop her and Rini through a meatball at the blonde, fairing a good aim and a strong arm. Perhaps Serena's Sailor Moon days of flinging tiaras had paid off through her daughter. The meatball splattered all over Mina's dress, adding a beautiful red stain next to the mushy brown one.

"That was my favorite dress!" Mina cried, tears forming in her eyes. Rini giggled.

"DEMON!" Mina shrieked, crawling into the closet where Lita was, who giggled nervously, now awake but still out of it.

"Mina, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Yaten exclaimed.

"I'm staying with Lita!" she retorted, sniffing and rubbing her dress as if it were the finest leather now ruined (which in truth, it was). She closed the door and they heard sniffling on the other side, accompanied by Lita's monotonous chuckling for no particular reason.

"She won't be much of a help anymore," Amy sighed. They heard some footsteps running into the living room and Rini was sitting on the floor, remote in saucy hand, clicking buttons. The TV turned on and she was flipping through the channels.

"TV," she said. The Teletubbies came on and Rini laughed as they bounced around freakishly.

"Is this a kid's show?" Amy asked. "Cause I don't think bulbous freaks of nature bouncing around is a kid's show."

"She likes it, she watches it. That's that," Raye responded, checking her watch. Time had flown by- it was now 8:00pm. Now to just get through the night alive and sane….

Raye was cleaning the mess in the kitchen with Amy, while the Starlights cleaned the spaghetti mess up in the bedroom. Rini was contentedly watching the Teletubbies, or at least, as far as Raye knew. She checked in the living room and saw Rini glued to the TV, deep into whatever she was watching. Raye couldn't see the TV and turned back to what she was doing. The volume turned up- apparently Rini was fiddling with the remote again. But what Raye heard was not the Teletubbies, it was MTV. A song by Eminem floated to Raye's ears. He was singing:

"_I'm the lead singer of my band, I get all the pretty girls to take off their underpants…_"

"WHAT?" Raye exclaimed loudly, dropping the dish (ceramic, may I add) that she was cleaning. It broke, and pieces of glass flew everywhere.

"Shit!" Raye swore vehemently. Amy came running in to see what the curse had been for and cried out in pain as she stepped on a particularly sharp piece of glass which embedded itself in her foot.

"OWWWW!" she screamed, hopping back as if she had been scalded. She hopped to the bedroom, and pulled out the glass with groans of pain. Her foot was bleeding.

"Why me?' she moaned. "_Why?_" The Starlights got her a band aid and they started cleaning the new mess (lots of cleaning!). Raye went into the living room where two people on the TV were moaning in pleasure and doing (Ahem). Raye turned off the TV at once, feeling scarred for life. Rini, however, didn't foster the same feelings. Rather, she took on an innocently curious approach.

"What they doing?" Rini asked, pointing at the TV. Raye blushed horribly.

"Nothing…" she replied instantly, standing in front of the TV so the child could not turn it back on.

"What they doing?" Rini repeated, being Miss Stubborn.

"Rini, you'll know when you're older," Raye told the girl, blushing profusely.

"TELL ME!" Rini demanded, little future Princess attitude in place. Raye definitely did not want to be the one to give her the "talk", that was her parent's job.

"Why do you want to know?" Raye prodded, trying to delay the question.

"Cause Mommy and Daddy do dat too," Rini said, not missing a beat. Raye snorted, stuffing her fist in her mouth as to not laugh too much. The pressure was overbearing.

"They, um…it's a form of wrestling," Raye explained. _'Nice save, Raye'_, she thought.

"Dat make sense! Daddy always win dow," Rini smiled. Raye snorted again, biting her teeth so hard on her fist that she thought it might bleed.

"That…that's good. Run along now Rini," Raye told the child, eyes gleaming with mirth. This was definitely a little more than she had wanted to hear. Rini skipped away, leaving Raye to laugh openly.

"Ohh…Serena and Darien'll kill me…." Raye chuckled, her laughter finally dying away.

Rini was sitting in the kitchen, watching the Starlights clean. She had dragged her bunny with her and now was sucking on one of its ears contentedly. Taiki, whoever, was not as content at this.

"What'cho looking at, pipsqueak?" he asked angrily, glaring at her and feeling vaguely nervous at her intent gaze on him. That little devilish head was always plotting.

"How's about she's look' in at your big, bulgy pe-"

"Yaten, get your head out of the gutter! It's always you, you hentai!" Taiki yelled, hitting Yaten with a dishtowel. Rini clapped gleefully.

"Hentai!" she squeeked, copying. "Hentai, hentai, hentai, hentai!"

"Shut up!" Taiki shouted at her. Rini ran around the house, all the while crying "Hentai!"

"It's all your fault, ya know?" Yaten said.

"Shut up," Taiki grunted. Raye came in, a hand clasped tightly over Rini's mouth.

"You are so stupid!" she cried. "OW!" Rini bit her hand and Raye let go.

"HENTAI!" Rini screeched.

"SHUT UP!" Taiki bellowed. Rini was silent, lower lip trembling and eyes watering with oncoming tears.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. Raye picked up the sobbing child, hoping to calm her but not succeeding. Suddenly, Raye dropped her and Rini fell to the floor- Rini had just emitted some strange power and it made her impossible to hold, as if shocks were racing through her body. A yellow crescent moon appeared, producing huge amounts of force far greater than they had ever thought would come from a little girl such as herself. It threw the foursome back into the wall.

"Holy shit!" Seiya cried, almost crushed by the force but managing to hold out. "She's got one strong power!" The power subsided, and the crescent moon disappeared. Rini was left sniffing, and Taiki approached her cautiously.

"Rini?" he asked, walking slower and slower, not knowing how she would react or if she would do that weird power thing again. "I'm sorry. I just…lost my temper…" Rini looked up at him, and for a minute, Taiki thought she was going to cry again. But then, she gave a big, toothy grin and hugged Taiki.

"OK now," Rini reassured in her own way, and then ran to Raye, embracing her too. She had taken a liking to the raven girl that was her godmother. She seemed the nicest, to Rini (although really, she was the only one who could at least _sort of _handle the demon).

"Waye, wan' pway," she stated, tugging Raye's black hair. At that moment, Amy limped into the room.

"What was that enormous power I felt?" she questioned curiously.

"Rini," Raye said, gesturing to the girl.

"Tremendous. Absolutely tremendous. And at such a young age too!" Amy muttered, more to herself than anyone else. She pulled out her computer and asked to examine Rini.

"Why?' Raye asked, cautious, knowing how Amy sometimes got crazy ideas that she wanted to do. The girl had a slightly insane side next to the brainy one.

"I'd like to examine her with my computer, and see how powerful she is at the moment," Amy responded, a mad gleam in her eye. She eyed Rini with the air of finding a great discovery.

" 'zamine wit toot-er?" Rini repeated childishly. "I see toot-er!" She reached for the computer greedily, constantly having the need to examine something new. Amy held it away from her, lifted up into the air and way far away from the 2 year old's small reach.

"It's mine," she whispered, giggling.

"Amy, I think that glass in your foot has caused you to go crazy," Raye told her blue haired friend. "You're not being normal."

"But what is normal?" Amy chuckled, eying her oddly. Rini ran under Amy's legs and pulled up her skirt. Taiki ogled at her undies, while the rest of the Starlights and Raye gasped.

"I see Wonden, I see Fwance, I see Amy's underpants!" Rini sang in her little singsong voice. Amy blushed and pushed Rini away, but Rini was faster. She grabbed Amy's computer and ran away with it.

"Toot-er mine now!" Rini laughed.

"Monster! Devil! Get back here with my computer!" Amy yelled, limping after Rini. She screamed when she reached the living room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What happened? Has Amy truly cracked as well? I hope this chapter had you laughing too. Please, please, review! I loooooooove reviews insanely! Really make my day. Keep watchin' this fic, y'all!

Luv-Angel


	8. Rude Awakenings and Homecoming

Disclaimer: (on knees) Please, please, please Naoko Takeuchi? (puppy dog face). Nope, not even begging works! I still do not own Sailor Moon. Drats.

Thank you to all my reviewers; I adored your reviews! This is sent out to **SkyeDunhart**, **heaven85**, **mae-E**, **serena221**, **teen13**, and **teen12.** Thank you to all my readers too!

Well, this is it. The last chapter. Enjoy y'all; it was fun! –Angel-

Last Chapter 

"Toot-er mine now!" Rini laughed.

"Monster! Devil! Get back here with my computer!" Amy yelled, limping after Rini. She screamed when she reached the living room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oops," Rini said, who had sat on the computer. It was now broken. Amy fell to the ground crying and gathered her beloved computer in her shaking arms. Rini ran away gleefully and Amy stood up with a heartbroken look on her face.

"I'm going to bed, the Demon's done enough damage to me," Amy informed angrily, and went into the bedroom without looking back. Promptly, she was asleep, and didn't wake up even with the most painful of pinching. Rini came back into the room after Amy cocked out, yawning- something not missed by Raye, who saw opportunity knocking.

"We're all going to get sleep," she stated firmly, put Rini in her now clean crib, tucking the child in. Rini's eyes drooped while Raye's heart leaped happily. At last, the Tornado was slowing! She and the Starlights made makeshift beds on the floor, as Amy had occupied the bed, and Mina and Lita had obviously found the closet quite cozy. Raye fell asleep instantly, finally feeling serene… but not for long! The Devil never slumbers for long…

10:00pm:

Raye awoke to find two red eyes boring into hers. She gave a muffled shriek, quite startled (A/N: If you've ever had that happen to you, it's quite freaky!). Raye flew up, nearly knocking Rini off of her (which would have been quite fine, in her opinion). The Starlights snoozed right through this fiasco, but then again, they were used to screaming girls in their stardom sensation.

"What is it Rini?" she hissed grumpily, rubbing her sleepy eyes into awareness.

"Jus' teck'in to see if you was awake," Rini explained, crawling back into her crib and going to sleep. Raye groaned at the nuisance of it all.

12:00pm:

Raye awoke (again) to find two red eyes staring into hers (_again_).

"WHAT _is_ it Rini?" Raye asked moodily and with an edge of grogginess.

"Jus' teck'in to see if you was awake," Rini replied again in repetition of her earlier episode. Raye almost screamed in frustration.

"GO to SLEEP!" she hissed loudly, as close as she could get without yelling and waking up the others. Rini crossed her arms in an almost Serena-ish way.

"Can't fall sleep," Rini told seriously. "Sleep wit you?"

"Fine," Raye surrendered, beyond caring what she did next. She just wanted to sleep! Rini crawled into her arms and snuggled in Raye's warmth, wishing it was her mother's. Silently, she began crying. This was the first night she'd ever been away from Momma and she wanted her like a tummy ache that wouldn't go away. Raye felt her chest growing moist and looked down at Rini. She almost gasped, and sat up, bringing the small child up with her.

"Rini, what's wrong?" Raye questioned, concerned.

"Wan' mommy. Miss mommy," Rini sobbed, rubbing her tearing eyes. Raye stroked Rini's pink hair soothingly.

"It's OK, Rini. Mommy will be home tomorrow, kay?" she crooned. Rini nodded, wiping away her tears. Raye laid back down again and Rini snuggled back into her and they fell asleep…..

2:00am:

Raye felt something jabbing her in the side painfully. She opened her eyes and saw Rini poking her (although sometimes pricking), tears running down her face. Raye sighed, annoyed to be woken up again. She tried to keep her voice calm as she asked:

"What?" Rini sniffed some more.

"I had dream where monster ate mommy an' den was chasin' me," she related tearfully.

"But dreams aren't real Rini, you know that, right?" Raye said. Rini nodded.

"It was scary dow," Rini said.

"Try to get some more sleep, and when you wake up, it'll be morning!" Raye alleged, falsely cheery. Rini lay back down again as did Raye, who thought: 'How Serena and Darien do it beats me.'

4:00am:

"Waye….Waye….I hungy and I gotsa wet diaper," Rini was whispering. Raye groaned, wishing she could just ignore the girl, roll over with a pillow over her head, and catch a little more shut eye. She really hadn't slept much tonight! Reluctantly, she opened her obsidian eyes.

"Waye!" Rini cried impatiently. Raye 'Shh!'ed her- the tot had said that quite noisily! Seiya shifted restlessly in his sleep.

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up," Raye mumbled, taking Rini into the kitchen and leading her by hand. She turned on the light and it hit her eyes like a thousand knives, so bright she needed a second to get used to it. Rini tugged on her hand impatiently, saying some incomprehensible word that didn't process through Raye's brain. Her eyes drooped with fatigue. Raye changed Rini's diaper, and being still half asleep she threw it away in the oven. Then Raye set the girl in her high chair gave her milk that Rini took it eagerly, sucking away deafeningly, or so it seemed to Raye.

"I wanna pway," Rini said, kicking the high chair to get Raye's drifting attention. "I wide 'wake!" Raye groaned, eying the beds lovingly. She was sooo tired!

"I'm not, Rini. Goodnight." And with that Raye dropped to the kitchen floor and went to sleep, body unable to stand it any longer. Rini slipped out of her high chair and began wandering the house alone. She looked in the cabinets, and found a kit of makeup. An evil plot formed in the mind of the child, and she took it and went to Raye.

4:30am:

Raye felt groggy, and her face felt weird, almost sticky. Grumbling, she got up and went into the bathroom. Rini followed, giving Raye an eager look that she couldn't say she liked. Upon looking in the mirror, Raye stifled a scream.

Her face was covered in makeup- from lipstick to mascara, you name it. All over. She looked like a demented clown! Raye washed it off with a little difficulty while Rini laughed, thinking she's just done the prettiest job in the world. Raye finished and turned to Rini angrily.

"OK salon queen, you tell me where the rest is," she exclaimed, temper rising. Her eyes ached and she wanted to sleep, but suddenly felt more awake at Rini's response.

"Ate it. Yummy," Rini cooed, pointing to her stomach. "See?" She raised an empty thing of chapstick, strawberry flavored, and an empty thing of lip gloss, blueberry flavored.

"Yummy," the terror repeated. Raye felt faint and grabbed the two things away from Rini, staring at the back of each in terror. Thankfully, they weren't poisonous! Raye felt very giddy about this and did a little jig. She sure wished there was poison at the moment, if it weren't for the fact that Serena and Darien would be home in a mere couple of hours.

"Thank the Lord Almighty!" she cried, then stopped when she remembered there were people sleeping. "Oops."

"Whaz'all the racket?" Seiya asked groggily, half asleep.

"Nothing… go back to bed," Raye reassured believingly, waving her hand as if he could have seen it. She turned around, and Rini was sucking on the soap.

"My God! _Every time_! Every time I look away, you get in trouble! JUST BE GOOD!" Raye yelled, taking the soap out of Rini's mouth with a jerk. She then picked up Rini and situated her under her arm, then proceeding to wash out her mouth, taking out bits of soap as she did so. _'It seems this job is becoming very mono,'_ Raye thought with anger. She stole a glance at the clock and her heart lightened considerably. It was going on 5:00am- only 2 more hours and she would be free! Raye laughed gaily and did a little "WHOOP!", forgetting the squiggling girl in her arms. Rini's head connected with the sink and she gave a loud scream of pain.

"Oh god!" Raye squealed, watching as Rini fell unconscious. "What've I done!" This would've been nice a while ago, but not when the happy couple were due home in two hours! She ran into the bedroom and began doing CPR to the young child. Gradually, Rini opened her eyes, apparently unable to remember what happened, and Raye wasn't about to remind her. Raye and Rini fell asleep, cuddled together, two angels in the midst of chaos. Well, maybe one angel…..

Dump! Splash!

Raye awoke with a jolt as ice-cold billows of water poured down upon her face. Her purple-black eyes flew open and the first thing she saw was Rini, bucket in hand, giggling away.

"Wakie-wakie, Waye!"

"You Bi-" Raye screamed, not finishing the swear word she horribly felt like saying. She chased Rini around the house, the Starlights joining in the chase soon enough as they had been awoke by the loud exclamation. Amy kept on sleeping, completely oblivious, while Mina and Lita were contently crazy in the closet. Sad to say, none of them had warning when they heard the lock click unlock, and the front door swing wide open.

"WE'RE HOOOME!" Serena cried joyously, then stopped after observing the frightening sight before her. The house was in complete disarray (if you still call it a house), and the Starlights and Raye were holding Rini in different places, apparently trying to keep her from going anywhere.

"Mommy!" Rini squealed happily, breaking the silence and running into her stunned mother's arms. Evidently horrorstruck, the Starlights ran out the door with a quick "Bye!" Darien turned to Raye.

"WHAT HAS BEEN GOING ON?" Raye thought that this question was going to have A LOT of explaining to do.

THE END!

Darien: "I TOLD them they couldn't handle her but nooooo…. Nobody ever listens to me anymore!" (Begins hitting the desk furiously in anger. Serena pats him on the shoulder)

Serena: "It's OK dear… just let it out…" :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, that's it. The end (tear). It was fun! Truly loved this story, and I hope you all did too, and got a good laugh in our sometimes boring days. I love you all. Please, review and tell me what you thought of this insane story! I am sooo grateful to those who do! Means so much. Check out my other stories by clicking on my profile!

I'm outtie! Luv you peoples!

AngelMoon Girl


End file.
